Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system, and a method for calculating a setting value of a correction device that corrects a spherical aberration.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that, in observing a sample by using a microscope, a different amount of spherical aberration is generated depending on a thickness of a cover glass. As a means for correcting a spherical aberration caused by the thickness of the cover glass, a correction collar of an objective is known.
Conventionally, a correction collar has been used primarily as a means for correcting a spherical aberration caused by the thickness of the cover glass. In recent years, a technique for observing a deep portion of a sample (for example, a biological sample) has been developed and widely used, and the correction collar can also be used to correct a spherical aberration that varies according to a depth of a surface to be observed.
However, it is difficult to determine whether a spherical aberration has been corrected while observing an image of a sample. Therefore, a task of correcting a spherical aberration by using a correction collar is likely to be skirted, and at the moment, it is difficult to say that the correction collar is being fully utilized as a means for correcting the spherical aberration.